Day Out With The Family
by TrishCastle
Summary: A late night after the case, an awesome day out with the family, and a not so bad fate ahead. Read and Review, friends. Please! : - T for safety. CHANGED PLOTS. MADE IT MORE INTERESTING.
1. Late Night

**Oh. I wrote this at 2 am in the freaking morning. Well, inspiration struck. :) HAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING. :)**

**Chapter One – Late Night**

Kate's POV

The sound of my pen meeting the paper when I write, the buzzing of the lights, the ticker of every keypad pressed on the keyboard, and the occasional ring of the telephone is what fills the bullpen this time of night. It is surprisingly quiet around here. It is not usually like this, but I am kind of thankful that no deaths have happened. I cannot possibly be handling another case right now. I will totally go insane without a bit of rest.

I voluntarily stayed for paperwork today, as usual. I just thought of finishing this now and not having pile of stuff to do later. We just closed a case of a double homicide. We thought it would be easy cause all the markers are placed quite relatively but apparently we were wrong.

My head is killing me. I have been up for what? 30 hours right now? The only thing that is keeping me running is my extremely short power naps and cups of coffee. My butt hurts too, sitting here for so long is no good. Thank God I am almost done with this and be ready on my feet for a good hour or so. In no time, I will be out of here. I will settle myself for a nice, long, and wonderful night in the Castle home. That would be comforting.

I am alone here. Well, not totally alone, people who have the graveyard shifts are here. I gave Javi and Kevin the night off. You know to spend and enjoy with their significant others. Like I said, it is been a tough week for all of them, so this will be a simple reward for those two. And they deserved this little pampering. And not only that, Lanie have been begging me for weeks to give Javi the night off. Apparently, she has planned something fun for them, if you know what I mean.

Castle was here earlier. He's been here with me the whole case. No sleep, no rest, no everything. Seriously, I thank God he's here. He is the only person that can keep me sane in this time. He brings food, brings coffee, jokes from time to time. Having him keeps everything light and honestly, he really does help in solving the case. He left about three hours ago, he said something about making dinner and spending time with Alexis. And she will just see him at home.

I placed the final dot on the last paragraph and signed that magnificent paper that kept me from lying on a nice comfortable bed with my love. I filed the papers and placed my pen on the holder. Placed everything back where they should be. I stacked all the files in the bottom drawer and decided to place them in storage when I come back. Apparently, I have the day off tomorrow. Yay me!

I stood up, stretched my body. Ohh, I can feel every inch of it coming back. I have been sitting for good four whole hours already. Jumping and stretching would make it all better, I think. While grabbing my coat and my purse I bid my goodbyes to my fellow cops and get my butt out of there. I so cannot wait to get home. I just miss Castle so much. Oh, did I just admit that? Nahh, yeah I miss him so bad. Plus I want to have a nice, long bath and maybe read a good book.

As soon as the elevator door opened she went in and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She pressed on the home button, slid to unlock, and pressed her password. She went to open her inbox and saw two messages from Castle and one from Alexis. Oh wow, how she love's this family so much. She immediately opened the messages which made her face light up.

_From Rick Castle:_

_Hey, Honey. How are you doing there? Just checking. Love you._

_Ohh, you're doing paperwork aren't you? Okay. I know you're staying there late. But get home soon, please. I made dinner for you._

_From Alexis Castle:_

_Hey, Mom. I thought we could go out tomorrow. Go to an amusement park or watch a movie. If you're free. Lemme know. Thanks._

She sent her approval to Alexis and thought of calling Rick. She pressed the speed dial and waited.

Rick's POV

I just finished cooking the pasta carbonara. And it looked perfectly great. I went home early to cook for everybody and to spend a little time with Alexis. She is going to leave for college in a few months and I see to it that we spend time together before that happens. We go to malls, have movie nights more often, go to museums, and everything. I am glad that she got that internship at the morgue. I know, I was not supportive before but I really think it was a great idea. At least now, we have the same understanding to crime, death, and justice.

"Hey, Dad. I thought if you and Kate are free tomorrow we could go to an amusement park or we could watch a movie. The avengers is out. I'm sure you haven't had the time to go and watch." Her sweet daughter suggested.

"Yes, Pumpkin. That would be great. I think Kate has the day off tomorrow. But ask her still, she would like that. It'll be respectful and sweet. Okay?" I replied, with a little hint of excitement glowing on my face. I'm so thrilled to watch the Avengers. I've been waiting for it for ages.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Dad. This would be so much fun! Okay. I'm texting her right now. And when she approves, I'm gonna head on and plan our super awesome day!" she said, now with full bliss.

"Okay. I'm sure it will. Can you help me clean up, Dear? So we could eat." I suggested, as I stared putting away the dishes.

"Aren't we gonna wait for Mom?" She replied.

"I'm sure she's coming home late. I think it's best if we go eat ahead. I'll just wait for her later and join her while she eats, you can join too if you want." I explained. I'm so happy that Alexis thought of Kate. I'm glad they're going well.

"Ohokay. But I think I'm going to bed early or just resting early. It's been a long day. I had to go to the morgue early to file something up for Dr. Parish. Sorry, Dad." Her little girl said.

"That's okay. I understand. Let's go eat." I said, while prepared their plates and drinks.

"Yummy. My favourite indeed!" she said with a wide grin.

"You're too sweet!" I joked back.

I really am going to miss her when she is gone. But Kate is right, I just have to practice and learn that she is growing up and it is the cycle of life. And I am happy that my attitude towards her leaving us changed. Yeah, I am melancholic from time to time but most of the times, I am just happy that Alexis has grown. Not just an ordinary human being but a responsible and remarkable young lady which makes me so proud.

After finishing their meals, they cleaned up and Alexis retreated up to her bedroom. She kissed him goodnight and reminded him about the day out tomorrow.

Then his phone rang. A grin plastered to my face unconsciously upon seeing who it was.

"Hi, Honey! Alexis and I just finished dinner. Where are you, my fair lady?" He opened the conversation with full of excitement.

"Hmm. Your highness is currently hailing a cab to journey to the most wonderful home she has."

"Oh, why that's extraordinary. Have a safe trip, my lady." He replied.

"Indeed, I will. Our princess phoned me about a little trip tomorrow? I'm honoured to join you and be a part of this said trip."

"Oh. Why thank you for agreeing to the request. The princess would feel amused with this." He said, with a surprised thought that she is still playing with her.

"Castle, as much as I want to continue this play we are having, I can't. I'm on my way home, by the way."

"Sad. I'm quite enjoying the royal talks." He said. Oh he was expecting that to come.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yes. You take care. Okay? Promise? Love you. See you." He said with full love and honesty.

"Yes, Sir! Love you too."

**A/N: I hope you like it. :) Review please. :)**


	2. Good night, my Love

**Thanks for reading, friends. :) Feel free to say your comments all the time. :)**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! :) Castle, I mean. :)**

**Chapter Two – Good Night, My Love.**

Kate's POV

After thirty minutes, I arrived in front of the building. I paid the cab driver, said my thanks and good nights, and went out. I breathed in the cool breeze of the night. I walked in greeted Ben the doorman with a smile, then I walked straight to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited.

My exhaustion is killing me inch by inch. It feels like forever waiting for her floor to come. I closed my eyes and imagined how in a minute I would be able to lay down and just rest. The ding signalled that I have arrived. The doors opened and I hurriedly went out got, got my keys in my purse, and went to the door. I'm finally home!

As I opened the door, I saw Rick lying on the couch watching a movie which I can't somehow figure what. Maybe my brain is just too weak to function. I smiled at him weakly and said, "Hey."

He went to my direction, and saw him opening his arms towards me. I met him halfway the room and flung my arms around him. It felt good. I breathed in and hugged tightly. The exhaustion is slowly wearing off. Rick indeed gives him comfort, and safety.

I rested my head on his chest and I feel him caressing my back. I hummed at the comfort of what he's doing. I snuggled and tightened the hug even more. I need that right now. Rick just brings relief, and I'm so happy that he's here.

"You tired, huh." I heard him say on top of my head.

"Yeah, so much. Stay here." I said with my eyes closed, savouring the moment.

"I will. Wanna move to the couch?" He suggested.

I hummed in approval and said, "But I don't wanna walk. So let's just stand here."

"Oh. Not a problem." He said, while I felt him lifting me, gesturing me to put my weight on him. I was about to open my mouth to tell him that he does not have to, but I am just too tired to argue so I gave in. I wrapped myself around him like a baby. I hugged tightly around his arms, and my head resting on his shoulder.

I kept my eyes closed and thought what a wonderful life I have right now. I have a man that stays with me no matter what, a family that loves me and cares for me, and a successful career that gives me the joy of what I really want to do. What is better than this? I know my mother's case is left unsolved but I have set my heart to leave that for a while. Now, I know that my mother is happy for me all along. And now, I understand that I will not let her down. But I will not set that case aside for long, soon I will able to solve that case and give my mother and the people justice. But not today.

Rick's POV

The door opened and an extremely tired Kate appears. I glanced at her and welcomed her with a smile. I stood up, and thought that a big warm hug would make her feel better. She walked across the room and met her halfway; I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I breathed in the scent of her hair as I tighten my hug. Cherries, he thought.

I felt that she was really tired, so I lifted her up and carried her to the couch. I was surprised that she didn't argue. Maybe she's just really tired and didn't care. I laid her gently, her head on the pillow and allowed her hair to spill over the sides of the couch.

I glanced over her face and saw that her eyes are still closed. 'What could she be thinking right now?', I thought. I watched her breathing go even that signalled her comfort. I stared at her sleeping form and admired how adorable she is and heard her mumble, "Stop staring, Rick. It's creepy."

I let out a little laugh and said, "You're cute, when you're unconscious, you know. Oh, no, you're cute all the time. Beautiful even."

She smiled but her eyes are still closed. Oh, she's indeed so beautiful.

The couch was big enough for to fit them both. Like a can of sardines but just enough for them to rest and savoir the moment. He ran his fingers through her hair and played with it. He then spoke again, "So, did you finish your work?"

"Yes. I finished everything. Thank God!"

"Great. I have saved you some dinner if you want." I said.

"Yes. But a little later. Let's just rest for a second. Okay."

He then pressed a small kiss on her cheek and replied. "Okay."

**A/N: What do you think? Lemme know, please! THANKS. :)**


	3. Breakfast first, my Ladies

**This is surprisingly going well. HAHAHA. I haven't had a writing spree like this since high school. So, I thought I could have another chapter and that's it. But, I'm not yet sure. I've been thinking of spicing things up a bit so, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: CASTLE'S NOT MINE. It belongs to the married couple I didn't know since yesterday. I'm such a bad fan.**

**Chapter Three – Breakfast first, Ladies**

Rick's POV

Flashes of the maize coloured sun rise escaping from the curtains is what his eyes saw when he woke up. His eyes fluttered in the sudden adaptation. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He uttered a silent prayer or more like a gratitude for everything he has. He stretched is arms and legs to waken his spirits. He then turned to the other side. And there he saw the most stunning sleeping face in the whole wide world.

He smiled and thought, 'Four years ago, I never saw this happening.' He gently moved strands of hair that are covering her face to see a better view. Her eyes are closed shut, letting him see those beautiful long eye lashes of hers. Her breathing was deep and even. She might be in a world somewhere, and he would not want to wake her yet.

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and stood up. Slowly, not wanting any unnecessary movement to cause Kate to stir or wake up. He went straight to the bathroom, did his stuff, brushed his teeth, and changed clothes.

He went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He first brewed some coffee, his system would definitely need one of those and in case Kate's coming down she would surely love one. He thought of cooking some omelettes and bacons. And pancakes would be yummy too. It got him a little excited inside. He took all the ingredients out and started preparing.

He loves cooking so much. The first time I tried to cook was before Alexis' first day of school. I practiced on a lot of cool and fun stuff for her snacks. Well, it's not so much of cooking; it's kind of baking like, chocolate chip muffins, oatmeal cookies, and cheesecakes. This is one of the things I looked forward to doing every day since Alexis got to school age. He prepares her lunch and snack packs every day, and somehow, Alexis enjoys it very much. And now, it warms his heart he could do it to Kate now too.

Kate has moved in to the loft six months ago. I really didn't think she would agree in the first time he asked but the story was wonderful. He asked randomly one night when they're coming home from dinner. He smiled as he remembered the wonderful memory.

"_Thanks, Rick." She said with a heartfelt tone._

"_Always." I said, glancing to her from once in a while with a smile._

_I extended on a hand to hers, "Move in with me."_

_The car went dead silent, I glanced over to her worried that she might be angry or what. But I saw a different thing. She has a little amused smile on her face, with her twinkling green eyes fixed on me, and I heard her say, "I would love too."_

_And everything is history._

After that move it changed a lot of thing for them all. They now do stuff more often, video games, movie nights, and lots more. Not that they do not do that before but, now that Kate's here in the same roof, it became easy for them. Alexis was thrilled that Kate has moved in. She has been bugging me to ask her for a long time already. And when I broke the news to her, she shouted and hugged me with full bliss.

Alexis looks at Kate as a huge role model. And to be honest, Kate has been a real mother to Kate in the past four years than Meredith.

He had finished with the eggs and now starting with the bacons when Alexis came down. She was descending the stairs with her morning smile.

"Daaaaaaad! Good morning. Why so early?" She heard her shout.

"Not so loud, Honey. Kate's still in the dreamland." I said, with a caring tone.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Well, the sun woke me up and whispered that I have to prepare breakfast to prepare for a big day today. Is she right?" I said with a grin on his face.

"Ohh, yes! She is. New York Hall of Science and The Avengers!" she said while sitting on the bar stools.

"Are you serious? Hall of Science? We haven't been in the Hall of Science for ages now. I missed it."

"I know, right. Well, I have but I bet it is different spending it with you. Would Kate like it there? Would she?" My daughter's voice started with a caring to a worried voice.

"She would, Honey. I'm sure." I reassured her.

She smiled at me and said, "Great. I'm so excited.

"Help me here, please."

"Sure, Dad!" My little princess said with full commitment.

He turned on a little music, not too loud cause Kate's still a sleep, but loud enough for them to have a little party in the kitchen. He remember the times when he and Alexis prepares meals with sounds blasting out the speakers and they end up dancing and singing with the spatulas and ladles on hand. Oh those, memories are priceless, he thought. And he's going to miss it, once Alexis moves out for college.

"Hmm, smells good! What are we having chefs?" a voice came chiming in.

Kate's POV

As she went closer to the kitchen, the sounds of laughter and music became prominent. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she thought of the picture, Rick and Alexis dancing again while cooking. And she was right, she went in and spoke.

"Hmm, smells good! What are we having chefs?" I said, with a grin plastered on my face.

"Omelettes, bacon, and pancakes." Alexis replied with a smile.

"Wow. That's omelettes okay? Not smorelette, cause if that's a smore, I won't be eating it." I said, with a mocking tone.

"Heyyyyy!" Rick shouted. They all gave out a laugh.

"Yes, Madame. Omelette, we're out of marshmallows, so I was forced not to be creative." He said.

"Just making sure." I replied while getting a cup of coffee.

I took a sip and said, "Uhm, anything I could do to help?"

"Naaaahh." Alexis and Rick said in sync.

Alexis and Rick looked at each other and also in synced they looked to her, they laughed at that weird moment. Oh she loves her family. She can't imagine any of this ending.

"So, Mom? What do you want? Strawberries, Chocolate, or Peanut Butter? Ohh. We do have nuts, M&Ms, and chocolate chips in the fridge. Do you want those too?" she offered whole heartedly.

I gave a smile while watching her getting the rest of the toppings from the fridge. I breathed in and thought, this kid has been very sweet to her ever since. Yes, she's mature and all, but she still has this innocence and that sense of pure joy in her heart. And I love her so much.

"Strawberries and chocolate would be great, Dear. Thank you." I answered.

"Are you not going to ask me?" Rick said, with an obvious acting hurt voice.

"You can do it yourself, Dad. Just kidding. What do you want, Father?" She said, mockingly.

"Chocolate and M&Ms, please." He answered.

"Excellent choice!" Alexis said and started preparing the pancakes.

After cleaning up the dishes they used for cooking, they came and huddled in the bar. And ate to their heart's and stomach's content. They shared stories, laughed at jokes, like they always do.

"So, Mom. I was thinking where would you like to go for dinner tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm. Do I have choices? Narrow them down." I said.

"Okay. Gabriella's, Osteria Del Circo's..."

"Chocolate Bar!" Rick interrupted.

"That place is too chocolaty, Rick." I said.

"That's why I like it there." Rick answered with a smile on his face.

"I like Osteria." I said.

"Osteria it is!" Alexis declared. "I have to make reservations."

"I think after this we should go and get ready. What's our itinerary, Dear?" Rick asked.

"Hall of Science, Avengers, and then Dinner." Alexis answered confidently.

"Great. Let's be out here, by ten? Is that good?" I asked.

"That's great, Mom!" They cleaned up their plates and the table and went their separate ways.

**A/N: Review please. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
